


Mad Midoriya: Fury Road

by Majorminor2242



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015), Mad Max Series (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP, Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is Lord Scrotus (Evil), Class 1-A Isn't Friendly, Hatsume Mei is Like ChumBucket (Mechanic), Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, there are quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: The dirt caked on his worn, torn clothes burned to literal dust from the sweltering heat. It was so overbearing that the metal of his car would instantly scold if touched. The air-con was still smashed (as it had been for the past ten years) and the leather seat was beginning to shred from overuse, constantly soaked from his sweat as well as battered daily by the blistering sun.Days like these became 'normal' roughly twenty years ago, and even then this wasn't remotely close to as hot as it could get in summer.But even then, Izuku would survive. He'd fight but not to his last breath, only because he didn't believe in a 'last breath'. He wasn't the kind of person to just give up because life was 'tough'. Surrendering simply wasn't on his bucket list. If he was going to die in this wasteland, then he'd make sure his name dusted the sands for the next century. He'd become the legend of myth, a power akin to God once was.He was the road warrior.So one hand on the brutalised wheel, and the other on the metal frame of his tar-black car, he pushed his foot down harder as he tore away from the war party biting at his heels, cackling like coyotes in the midst of the apocalypse.





	Mad Midoriya: Fury Road

The gut wrenching thunder of a terrifying war party shattered the suspiciously quiet air. Engines too large for their wielders guzzled far too much gas rolling on far too heavy loads.

 

 

It was never 'serene' around here, because if it was, it was the calm before a _very_ bad storm.

 

 

The cars were no more 'cars' than they were _trucks_. Their suspension strained under literal tons of rusted metal, screeching and sparking after the war machines rolled over the tiniest of pebbles. The ramming bars, extended bumpers, snow ploughs and side bars different cars exhibited simply made once beautiful masterpieces devolve into brutal, ugly monsters. They'll never catch up with so much weight on their backs.

 

Those aren't _real_ cars.

 

 

He strained his eyes more in the dry, dusty air to scout the leader. _Bakugo_. He was riding in a monster-truck-chevrolet that enforced regality as well as power. He demonstrated his authority with the cockiness of having two chassis's, four back wheels and four headlights. In a world of so little, he boasted two of everything, with those particular things exceptionally rare-to-boot in the first place.

 

 

Above his throne lay the king of the Wasteland himself. _Fucking bastard_.

 

 

Midoriya's foot twitched in anticipation as he pleased its wishes, pushing the gas pedal harder. Now wasn't the time to take down that overgrown zealot, no matter how much that fact bugged him.

Even after twenty years of this craphole, Izuku wasn't retarded. He may have forgotten basic, now unnecessary knowledge over time, however he was street smart.

 

Taking on thirty battle-cars and a war rig with his single barrelled shot-gun and Interceptor wasn't street smart. His quirk was an instant  _no_ as it would _shatter his bones with a flick of the wrist_ , and if that happened it would take months for it to heal and recover -not including the certain deadly infections he could contract.

So in other words, he was practically quirkless in a world where quirks were necessary to survive and gain an edge. He was at an extreme natural disadvantage, especially when he finds _HIS FUCKING AMMUNITION IS GONE_.

 

 

Ah shit. Now it was just _him_ and his _car_. He would say he was defenceless if it weren't for the car.

 

His car was all he needed in this wasteland. It _was_ his defence. As long as he had it, he could outpace any vehicle. Any weapon. Any enemy. It was the most powerful vehicle around, mostly due to the fact that he had had it from the beginning and whilst everyone else was killing over food, he was building his mobile fortress.

 

Sure, he may have missed out on tasting spaghetti or pizza ever again by not scavenging for it before it was all gone, but they were luxuries. Maggots were food. So were rats and lizards or any wild animals.

 

And frankly, he'd rather have the _only turbocharged, supercharged V12 Road-Hog engine in an carbon-aluminium alloy framed car with a 3L tank in the world_ anyways. _Because let's be honest, you aren't gonna ride away on a fucking noodle, are you?_

 

 

'Ha, those fuckers are already falling miles behind. They may have tweaked V8 engine, but with that iron plating on every surface? No, I don't think they'd win in a race against a snail let alone me-'

 

A screech, bang and snap from beside him startled him more than he thought was still possible, before he heard a bloodcurdling sound no driver in the dry wasteland ever wants to hear.

 

The sound of petrol spurting from the side of his now punctured car.

 

He looked beside him to see another car wreckage that was half buried in the dirt. A war-pup had been hiding in it, waiting to ambush with his long sharp pole.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

Okay now he _really_ fucking wanted to turn around and pulp that bastard even if the war rig caught up, but miraculously, Midoriya managed to keep a cool, level head.

 

There were two options he had now.

 

A: Continue accelerating at top speed, however the gas will leak faster from it sloshing about more heavily.  
B: Slow down enough as to only have what was above the puncture hole leak out.

 

In other words, gain distance only to stop dry, or let the cannibles behind him catch up however still be able to keep driving at least.

 

 

Well, the only chance he saw of living meant he had to slow down. As small of a chance that was, there was absolutely no possibility of losing them fast enough before running the tank dry, and even if they were dipshits and didn't find him stranded in flat sand dunes, he'd be _stranded_.

 

_In flat sand dunes._

 

 

His foot twitched irritatedly as he gently relieved the pressure on the gas to about half the top speed. There was now a far quieter sloshing sound, however that might have just been because of the thunderous roars drowning all other sound out as he almost immediately found himself surrounded by the slightly faster buggies in the war party.

 

In the other cars, he could already see their maniacal, open grins as cackles graced his ears. He absentmindedly heard the usual death threats and promises, but now wasn't the time to indulge their cockiness.

 

Right now, Izuku's mind was shifted into high gear as he instinctually focussed on everything except his enemies.

 

That was the only way to win fight, he had learned.

 

As long as one eye's on the road, and another is on the surrounding, he could use the environment to kill off the more reckless retards for drivers. He could easily dodge their rams and swerves as long as he remained sharp and situationally aware, and for those smarter, less insane drivers, he'd usually use his shotgun or lose them with gravity-defying jumps or pure speed and driving skill.

 

Looks like it was _all down to pure skill_ , as along with all his already crippling problems, he could see no ledges or jump around.

 

Steeling his nerves with a cold, dissociated glare at the sandy road ahead, he braced for the living nightmare that was about to entail.

 

 

But one thing was for sure. Midoriya was the _Road Warrior_. That title meant one thing and one thing only. Something of unparalleled important and unchallengeable truth…

 

So far, he was yet to be beaten. So far, he had yet to die. He was _the_ Road Warrior.

 

**_He was unkillable._ **


End file.
